Competition
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are in those same moods to compete against each other. Who will win this?


Competition

**It's 11:30 p.m. on a Saturday night.**

**King Cold: It's 11:29 actually.**

**Neko: Who cares about the time! It's going to change over to 30 anyway so get back in that cell with the others!**

**King Cold: Neko doesn't own DBZ in anyway.**

**Neko: If I did then I would be dead right now from meeting Sean and Chris that do the English dub for our two favorite Saiyans.**

A sigh escaped someone as someone else parked the car before letting everyone file out and grab luggage.

"Look who's here." Krillin muttered as he sat with 18 and Marron.

"Trunks!" Goten called as he rushed up to his lavender haired friend. Bumping arms, they split the luggage for the Briefs' family and carried it to where Chichi stood.

"How are ya Vegeta?" Goku asked as he appeared out of nowhere with Pan on his shoulders. She maybe a teenager now but she was still his little granddaughter. Hearing her laugh, he turned his attention to the Saiyan prince that had that signature scowl on his face.

"Working hard compared to you Kakarot." Vegeta answered as he glanced at the younger man.

"I've been training too. I just have three people to help out." Goku whined slightly as he let his granddaughter down so she could chase after Bra. Watching them with Bulma standing and talking to Chichi and Videl, he couldn't help but smile.

"It doesn't seem like it. Maybe we should see if that's happening or you're lying." Vegeta challenged with that confident smile on his face.

"Fine with me. Name the event and I'll do it." Goku said.

Watching from where she was, Chichi couldn't help but shake her head. She never got those two and still didn't. How they could fight was beyond her? She just wanted to have a night camp out with everyone since they barely see each other thanks to their own lives. Looks like it wasn't going to happen again.

"Fishing. Whoever catches a hundred fish wins." Vegeta announced.

The aqua haired woman just stared at the two Saiyans. How they were able to do this was getting on her nerves. Like Chichi and Videl, they just wanted something normal instead of them doing something completely stupid.

"Mom, we're done unpacking." Trunks announced as he stood near his mom with Goten beside him.

"That's fine dear. Now go play. I have to keep an eye on your father." Bulma said as she shooed them away with her hand.

Walking away from the group with the girls following them, they stopped on a sandy beach.

"So how are you planning on catching your fish?" Goku inquired as he worked on getting his boots off. Glancing over at the shorter man, he took his pants off.

"You'll see Kakarot." Vegeta replied with that same smirk on his face. Getting his boots off, he shrugged off the jacket that he had.

Finishing with his shirt, Goku stretched a little before looking at his friend. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The Saiyan prince answered as he got in a stance. "Woman count to ten."

"You never really have learned of please, have you? Fine. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" She shouted, seeing them disappear in two splashes. Blinking, she asked one question, "What have I done?"

Looking around with his mouth full of water, Goku looked around in the slightly murky water to see something swim by him. Smiling, he swam after it before tackling it – if that was possible under water.

Thus led to the wait as fish were piled up in two sections from both men. The wives glanced at the two and the piles as they grew, wondering how many fish were in the lake.

Hopping out of the water, the two Saiyans glanced at each other then worked on counting their fish.

"I win!" Goku said as he tossed one more fish into another pile.

"Goku, that's only ninety-nine fish." Bulma revealed as she watched it flop on the others.

"Vegeta has a hundred even." Chichi said as she counted the man's fish.

"I guess I win this time Kakarot." Vegeta smirked as he walked away, tossing all the fish into the lake at once.

Raising an eyebrow at the shorter man, he didn't know how it was possible, especially since he knew he had a hundred fish.

**And so it ends. I hope you enjoyed it since I was ready to fall asleep. Please review.**


End file.
